Dream Lovers
by DannyFan66
Summary: Inspired by the Bobby Darin Song of the same title. N/CC snipits of M/F One Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of character of 'The Nanny'.

A/N I kind of have a thing about dreams…have ya'll noticed that? This would be great fun were it only possible…sigh…well…part of it.

**Dream Lovers**

Val took the jars of Tiptree Preserves from her purse, one red currant and one black currant. "Look Fran, you said that since you found out about the baby, things have been, well, slowing down with you and Max."

"I don't see how his favorite childhood preserves from England will make that better." Fran whimpered as she lifted the jars.

"I paid another visit to Mr. Foo." Val looked around and whispered. "I asked if there was anything he could recommend. "He said 'Dream Powder'. You mix it into jelly and serve on toast just before bed. It is supposed to…" Val frowns for a minute then remembers something. "I had him write it down for me." She hands the note to Fran.

"One tablespoon on toast before bedtime will enhance dream state and merge the dreamer's worlds." Fran read the note from Mr. Foo. "What does that mean, Val?"

Val shrugs. "I don't know, why do you think I had him write it down?"

"Val, I can't just give something to Max if I don't know what it is or what it could do?" Fran shook her head and put the jars into the back of the fridge. "We'll go see Mr. Foo first thing in the morning and I'll get all the information then."

Val headed to the back door. "You'll have to see him on your own, Fran. I have a dentist appointment in the morning and you know how I can get."

"Ok, Val. Just remember, don't tell anyone about that powder." Fran hugged her friend. "Thanks for worrying, Val. You're a good friend."

Val made a face. "Why do I think I'm forgetting something?"

"Oy, Val. I'd be surprised if you weren't." They laughed lightly and nodded then Val left and Fran headed into the front room.

* * *

Later than evening Niles came down from his room wearing his pajamas and robe. "I know there was a slice of pie left when I went upstairs after dinner." Niles opened the fridge and groaned.

"What's the matter, Merry Maid? Someone leave a messy finger print all over you beautiful fridge?" CC made a pouty face.

Niles peeked around the edge of the door. "No I heard your hooves clicking on the floor but I didn't have time to escape. Why are you still here?"

"I was just getting ready to leave, but I'm hungry and there's nothing to eat at my place." CC frowned playing on Niles' sympathy as a caregiver.

Niles sighs. "Well, Fran must've eaten the last piece of pie. How about a bagel?" CC nodded. Niles dropped two bagels into the toaster. "What would you like on it? There's cream cheese, I think I have some…hello! Where did you come from my little beauties?"

"What?" CC moved toward the fridge. "What did you find?"

Niles stood up holding the jars of preserves Val had brought over. "Tiptree Preserves all the way from England, a red currant and a black currant." Niles closed his eyes with joy.

"Niles, they have post its saying they're for Max." CC pointed at the notes.

Niles laughed almost with evil glee. "Max is allergic to currants. He will kill for the ginger preserves, but if he eats these, they'll kill him!" Niles grinned. Do you have a preference?"

"Red." CC takes the jar from Niles.

Niles smiled. "Convenient, I prefer the black."

"I remember Tiptree from my year abroad during college. I fell in love with the red currant preserves. I didn't know you could get them over here."

Niles nodded and went to grab their bagels. "You can import almost anything now. I don't usually go to the effort. It seems silly to order a single jar here and there. It can't really be ordered in bulk." Niles and CC sat at the table and smiled as they popped open the preserves. "Don't use too much, it's got a very potent flavor."

"I remember. Not to mention you really want it to last." They each spread their bagels with their preserve of choice and took a long awaited bite. They sat in silence, each savoring every bite of their bagel and beloved preserve, until at last they were finished.

Niles sighed. "I don't know if I can wait until tomorrow night to have another bagel." Niles stood. "Miss Babcock, I can keep that here, but you may take it to your place if you'd like."

"Oooooh, thanks Niles." CC stood to leave and noticed Niles heading back toward the stairs. "Where ya taking that, Niles?"

Niles grinned. "I have a small fridge in my room, for essentials. I'm not leaving this down here where Sylvia will spread it like tile mortar on her toast." Niles turned back to the stairs. "Good night, Miss Babcock."

"Night, Niles." CC called back as she headed to the front door.

* * *

That night something strange happened.

"When my father tracks you down you'll all be begging for your lives." The spirited but beautiful noble lady spat at her captors from above their heads where she was tied.

The large burly man growled through his few teeth. "Ye just wait fer the Cap'n, Princess, then we'll see whose beggin' fer their life."

"I hear we've captured a wealthy spoiled brat!" Bellowed the voice from below decks.

The door to the lower deck burst open as the handsome and rather heroic looking Captain strode through. "Mr. Leslie, where are you keeping our guest of honor?"

"Why in the balcony, Cap'n. Where else would I put a lovely lady of society?" The large burly man answered with a sarcastic wave of his arm.

"Please, spare me and my father will pay a great ransom." The beautiful noble lady begged her pirate captors bringing a chorus of laughter from them.

The Captain recognized the voice immediately. "CC?" The Captain whispered to himself and scratched at his fuzz covered chin. "Mr. Leslie," He spoke softly but with authority. "Lower the Princess, and bring her to my cabin." He ordered firmly and started to leave.

"Cap'n?" Mr. Leslie questioned and grabbed his Captain's shoulder to stop his exit.

The Captain looked at the man's hand. "Mr. Leslie, I'll not ask you again. Now remove your hand from my shoulder before I remove it from your arm." Mr. Leslie, who could easily snap him in two with his bare hands, quickly pulled back his hand. Apparently the 'Cap'n' had quite a reputation to fear.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door of the Captain's cabin. "Enter." He barked stiffly.

Mr. Leslie opened the door and pulled CC into view. Her eyes grew very big when she finally stood before the 'Captain'. He saw she recognized him and quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply as Mr. Leslie withdrew and closed the door.

As soon at the door closed, he broke the kiss. "Niles?" CC looked at him in stone cold shock. "What in the hell is going on?"

"Shhhh," Niles cautioned her and locked the door. "They'll be standing guard and listening. Come sit here." Niles pulled CC to the sofa in his cabin and they sat down. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

CC shook her head still staring at this elegant and chivalrous man she only knew as Niles the butler. "No, Niles. I'm fine. I just don't understand what's going on. I was in bed. How did we get here?"

"Would you like some tea?" Niles had to stall for time to think about the situation.

CC looked at him like he was crazy. "Niles…tea? Are you serious? We're on a pirate galleon, dressed like it's the 1700's."

Niles sat back down and looked at his hands in his lap. "CC, you said you were in bed, and then what?"

"I went to sleep I guess, and then I was strung up like a piñata, threatening that Neanderthal, Mr. Leslie." CC waved her arm toward the door.

Niles sipped his tea and cleared his throat. "CC have you ever had a…a dream like this?"

"Uh…yeah, sort of. I remember that big oaf, Mr. Leslie. Only I don't remember him having a name in my dream. Why?" CC didn't make eye contact until the very end.

"I've had this dream before as well. I've always called him, Mr. Leslie. I thought it was funny. He's enormous, so I gave him a feminine name." Niles explained. "It's always the same dream…until tonight."

CC nodded and looked away slightly. "Mine is always the same too, except for this time." CC was concerned. "Niles what do we do now? I mean, how do we get out of this…whatever the hell it is?"

"I'm not sure." He glances at CC. "I usually wake up just before I…" Niles couldn't continue and he looks away.

CC laughs nervously. "Me, too." She pours a cup of tea for herself and sips it. "We can't just sit here Niles."

"Well, eventually, one of our alarm clocks will go off and we'll wake up." Niles shrugged. "Tomorrow we won't even remember what…" Their eyes met and Niles swallows hard. "…happened."

CC took the initiative. She cupped his face in her hands and brought her lips to his. Niles didn't hold back. His arms wrapped quickly around her waist and he deepened the kiss which elicited a deep moan from CC. They both quickly reverted back into their dream roles.

"Oh…Captain…" CC murmured. "My father will reward you handsomely for my safe return."

Niles lifted her and carried her to the captain's bed and laid her on it. He stood over her and looked down into her blue eyes. "You're a beautiful wench, but you'll reward me now for not allowing my men have you on deck." Niles' eyes grew dark with his desire for her. He didn't know if it was him or the captain or CC or the beautiful wench, but right now, he didn't care either.

CC felt her entire body tingle just from the way he looked at her. Like he could devour her, and she wanted him too. Niles or the captain she didn't know but it didn't matter. "You can force me like a barbarian if it will make you feel like a man, but I'll never give myself to you."

"Give yourself you will, wench, and you'll like it. Of that I can assure you." Niles slipped his coat off his shoulders and tossed it back onto the sofa. He removed his sword and scabbard and hung them on the wall next to the bed. Then his eyes locked with hers and he slowly started to unbutton his shirt. When he finished he pulled it off and heard the slight gasp escape her lips. "Like what you see, wench?"

Embarrassed, CC turned her head away from him. "Just get it over with, please."

"That wouldn't be fair to you, Princess. I may be a pirate, but I always aim to please the ladies." Niles raised an eyebrow and she couldn't help be turn at look at him.

CC felt her face flush at the sight of him. His slightly tousled hair was damp with sweat just at the temples. And the curly hair of his chest a matching reddish blonde spread perfectly across his muscular front. Even the reddish blonde fuzz that covered his chin was captivating. She could feel her heart pound and her breathing quicken. "I…I'm afraid…please…don't hurt me." CC whimpered.

Niles sat on the edge of the bed, his breeches untied at the waist. "I have no intention of hurting you. Something as beautiful as you should be worshipped." His hand softly caressed her cheek and wiped away the single tear that had slipped from her eye.

"I…I've…never…" CC turned away from his gaze again.

Niles turned her face toward him. "It's expected of me. They'll kill us both if I don't. I promise I won't hurt you."

Niles leaned down and kissed her softly. He slowly ran his tongue along her lips and she opened them slightly. Their tongues met in an exotic dance drawing a low moan from them both. CC's hands went instinctively to his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"I trust you, Captain." CC whispered into his ear sending a shiver down his spine.

Niles reached down to free himself from his breeches. Then he slowly lifted the hem of CC's gown. "I'll go very slowly, Princess, try to relax." Niles hovered above her for a moment and nuzzled his face into her neck. "Ready?" He whispered.

CC nodded slowly and…

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…

* * *

Niles came down the back stairs early just like every other morning. There was a little bit more spring in his step, but no one was around to see it. He served breakfast to the family and again no one noticed that extra little spring in his step, no one except Fran.

After breakfast Fran found herself sitting in the kitchen playing 20 questions with Niles. "I just want to know what happened after I went to bed."

"Nothing, Fran." Niles answered. "I promise you."

Fran looked at the clock. "Oy, well I'll have to weasel it out of you later, I have an appointment this morning." Fran stood and headed out of the kitchen. She'd just gotten her coat on and the front door opens to reveal a happier than usual CC Babcock.

"Hello, hello!" CC stopped before she stepped into Fran. "Oh, good morning, Fran, how are you this morning?"

Fran frowned at first then as CC removed her coat Fran's eyes got very big. "CC! What happened to your neck?"

"What are you talking about Fran?" CC hung her coat in the closet.

"I think you might have an allergy. It looks like a rash or somthin'." Fran offered and pulled CC into the bathroom under the stairs.

CC looked at her neck in the mirror and tried to think. Then she got a strange flash, and the thought ran through her head. _"There was a man… nuzzling my neck, he was unshaven…but that was just a dream…"_ "Oh, I don't know, Fran. I fell asleep in my bulky wool cardigan; I guess it left a little fuzz burn or something. I'll put a little lotion on it and I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Oy, ok. I'd stop wearing that for a while." Fran tossed out as she took off for her appointment.

CC headed into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. "Good morning, Niles. How are you today?"

"Good mor…" Niles looked up and saw the rash. "Miss Babcock? What happened, are you alright?"

CC waves him off. "Oh, I fell asleep in a wool sweater, it irritated my neck. Do you have any lotion or anything?"

Niles nodded and reached under the counter for the first aid kit and grabbed the hydrocortisone cream. "Here." Niles pulled her to the chair and had her sit.

"Niles, I can do it myself." CC argued.

Niles looked down at her. "Which one of us is a certified EMT? Oh, that would be me. "I'll go very slowly, Princess, try to relax." Niles paused for a moment as the thought occurred to him. _"Where have I heard that before? And why does Miss Babcock's rash look more like beard burn?" _

CC couldn't help but think she'd heard him say that before. She thought, _"He never calls me Princess. Where'd that come from?" _

Niles hands were soft and warm, not what you'd expect from a man in his line of work, CC thought silently. He was careful and very gentle as he applied the salve to her rash. CC felt her face flush a little beneath his touch. When he finished she looked up at him and saw the hair at his temples was just slightly damp. CC frowned and looked away.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Niles asked when he saw her face.

CC jerked her head up and looked into his eyes. "Huh? Oh, no. Thanks, Niles. It feels a lot better."

Niles handed her the tube of cream. "Put it on again before you go to bed. Apply it twice a day until the rash is gone."

CC nodded contemplatively as she left the kitchen.

"That was strange." Niles said to the empty room. "Not one zinger between us."

* * *

It was just before lunch when Fran returned from her appointment. She found Niles in the kitchen preparing lunch for the four of them. "Hey, Niles." Fran went to the fridge. "Uh…Niles?"

"Yes, Fran?" Niles asked without looking up.

"There were two jars of preserves in here. What happened to them?" Fran asked with interest.

Niles, knowing he was caught just went right to the truth. "I have one up stairs in my room and I gave the other jar to Miss Babcock. I know you had that post it that said they were for Max, but he's allergic to currants. So I thought better to make them disappear before…"

"Before my mother sucked the jars clean and you didn't get a single bite of preserves from the homeland?" Fran finished for him.

Niles raised his eyebrows at his friend. "Uhmm…yeah." Niles moved toward Fran. "I'm sorry, Fran. I meant to tell you this morning and I completely forgot and then Miss Babcock came in with that strange rash and I put some cream on it and kept having an odd déjà vu. I'll gladly pay you for them."

"Oh, Niles," Fran playfully smacked his arm. "Don't worry about it. If Max can't have them you may as well enjoy them. But why did you give one to Miss Babcock?"

Niles went back to his lunch preparations. "She came in from the office just as I came down from my room and we were both looking for a nosh. I made us bagels, because someone had eaten the last piece of pie." Fran looked away in her guilt. "When I found the preserves she mentioned that the red currant was her favorite from when she studied abroad. I prefer the black currant so it worked out nicely."

"Well, no harm done then." Fran sat at the table.

Niles finished lunch and started loading the serving dishes. "Fran, could you go tell Mr. Sheffield and Miss Babcock that lunch is ready, please."

"Ok, Niles." Fran answered. "By the way, did Val call while I was out?"

Niles shook his head. "No. Are you expecting her to?"

"Ya neva know with Val. She had a dental appointment this morning. It could be days before I hear from her." Fran waved it off and left the kitchen.

* * *

That night Niles waited until he knew everyone was in bed and grabbed his jar of preserves and headed down to the kitchen. He popped the bagel into the toaster and waited. "This is boring. Why did it seem so fun and sneaky last night?" Niles sighed and looked over at the phone. "Babcock…" Niles blew out a breath and looked at the clock. "It hasn't been too long since she left." He picked up the phone and dialed her home number.

"CC Babcock." Her voice rang into Niles' ear.

Niles smiled. "Miss Babcock…would you care for a nosh?" He heard that sultry laugh he loved so much come over the phone.

"I've just put the bagel in the toaster, Hazel. What about you?" CC asked into the phone as she clicked on the TV and turned the sound down.

Niles walked over to the toaster. "It should be up any minute." Niles turned on his little TV and kept the sound low.

"Are we still talkin' about the bagel, Niles?" CC figure a little flirting was allowed over the phone.

Niles' eyebrows jumped to the top of his face. "Well, for now, we are." Niles lifted his bagel out of the toaster and dropped it onto the plate. "I'm ready over here, Babcock. What about you?"

"Ready when you are." They sat at their respective tables and spread the preserve onto their bagels. "Niles, I'm gonna put you on speaker, ok?"

Niles grinned at the 'opening'. "You can put me anywhere you like." They laughed together. "Fran discovered the preserves missing this morning."

"Did you get in trouble?" CC took a bite of her bagel.

Niles laughed. "This is Fran we're talking about. As soon as I told her Max was allergic she was fine with it."

"Did you tell her the part about her mother slathering it like tile mortar?" CC laughed.

Laughing through his bite of bagel Niles answered. "No, she offered her own remark about my taking them before Sylvia could suck the jars clean without my getting a bit of a treat from the homeland."

They continued eating their 'evening nosh' in near silence. Finally they were both finished. "Well, Niles…I'm all finished over here…how about you?"

Niles smirked into the phone when he answered. "It seems we finished together, Babs."

CC flushed and smiled glad that Niles couldn't see her face. "That's how it's supposed to be, right, Niles?"

"Everytime, Babs, everytime." Niles stood and put his plate in the sink. "Good night, Miss Babcock."

"'Night, Niles. Sweet dreams." CC responded.

* * *

That night as they slept…

Niles looked around the strange room and the young man in shades of grey approached. "Mr. Kent! Lois was just yanked off the street by one of Lex Luther's men. How do we get in touch with Superman?"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Niles groaned softly.

"What'd you say, Mr. Kent?" The young man asked.

Niles stood and grabbed the suit jacket off the back of his chair. "Never mind, Jimmy. Let's go see if we can track down Superman."

"You'll never get away with this Lex," the tall muscular man said. "It wasn't smart grabbin' Miss Lane, you know how Superman feels about her."

CC blinked as she started to come out of the daze and looked up at her oddly grey surroundings. "What the hell?" She whispered to herself.

"Miss Lane, such language!" The stocky bald man's clammy hand touched her face.

CC looked around a little. "Superman?" _"Are you kidding me?"_ She thought to herself.

"Oh, I doubt even Superman will find you here." The bald man smirked snidely. "At least, not until I'm ready for him to find you."

Niles knew he needed to lose Jimmy to 'make his change'. "Jimmy, go tell Mr. White what's happening. I have an idea."

"Ok, Mr. Kent. I'll meet you down stairs." Jimmy ran back into the news room and Niles went into the janitor's closet at the end of the hallway.

Niles laughed in spite of himself. "Even as Superman, I end up in the broom closet." Moments later he stepped out of the closet and took off down the hall and out the window to find 'Lois'. "I have to admit, I could get used to this flying thing. And the X-ray vision goes without saying." Niles used his 'dream' powers to look through walls and finally came upon an old warehouse on the edge of town, isn't it always? "There she is." Niles saw a woman slumped slightly and tied to a concrete pillar. "This should be interesting." Niles thought as he 'flew through the brick wall into the warehouse where 'Lois' was being held captive.

Niles approached the woman and carefully lifted her chin. He gasped when he saw CC's soft features. "CC?" Niles whispered? He cleared his throat. "Lois…wake up. Lois?"

CC's eyes fluttered open and she gazed upon the firm features of Niles beneath the silly curl of 'Superman's hair'. "Nil…Superman…be careful it's a trap!" CC couldn't believe what she was saying or to whom she was saying it.

"Bloody hell, it's always a trap." SuperNiles took care of Lex's henchmen and had everything wrapped up in no time. That's when he 'broke the script' and decided not to resume his alter ego persona of Clark Kent. "Let's get out of here, Lois."

CC smiled her best Lois smile. "Superman, Clark will be most worried about me."

"Hell with Clark, I'm taking you out of here now." SuperNiles scooped up Lois/CC and flew out the opening in the warehouse wall.

"Niles…what in the hell is going on with us?" CC asked him as he flew her over the city.

"Beats me, Babs, this Superman thing is new for me." Niles laughed.

CC tried not to look down. "Me too, but I hafta say…I like the tights."

"I believe this is your stop, Miss Lane." SuperNiles 'landed' on the balcony of Lois Lane's apartment.

"What do we do now?" Niles.

Niles shrugged. "I don't know…I've never had this dream."

"Me either." CC paused and stepped away a little. "Well, we know what usually triggers the alarm…" CC offered and looked away.

Niles stepped forward in his best 'Superman' like fashion and pulled Lois into his arms. "Lois…I can't deny myself any longer." He dropped his lips to meet with 'Lois' in a warm and tender kiss that quickly dissolved into a much more heated kiss than was ever on Nick at Night.

"Oh, Superman…we can't…you…you belong to the world…" CC was well in her 'character'.

Niles lifted her easily and carried her from the balcony into her bedroom. "I don't want to belong to the world. I want to belong to you, Lois." He laid her on the bed and gazed down at her. "Lois, there are things I'll never be able to give you…"

"I'll take whatever you have to offer me. I don't expect anymore of you than you can freely give." CC looked up at him. She admired his chiseled features and muscular chest easily visible beneath the skin tight 'supersuit'.

Niles lay next to her on the bed and took her lips with his again in a heated and passionate kiss. They were quickly becoming lost in each other's arms. Niles' hand slid slowly up CC's thigh bringing the hem of her skirt with it. "I love you…CC." He whispered.

"I love you, Niles." CC's hands found their way up and around his neck pulling him tighter into her. Then it occurred to her. _"He said, CC, not Lois."_

Niles slipped his finger just under the waist of her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs and off her legs then tossing them aside. Suddenly it occurred to him, _"She said Niles…not Superman."_ He had no idea how to 'release himself' from his supersuit and hoped there was access beneath the britches.

Niles felt the air pulled from his lungs when he realized that CC had discovered the access point and freed him from the confines of his suit. She gasped slightly herself. "Oh, my…"

"I'll be careful…" Niles leaned down and their lips joined in another warm and sensuous kiss. He lifted himself up on his arms, looked into her eyes and…

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…

* * *

Niles was in the kitchen as usual preparing breakfast when Fran made her way in. "Good morning, Niles!" Fran practically sang out to his back as he stood at the stove.

"He turned with the skillet full of sausage in hand. "Good morning, Fran. How did you sleep?"

Fran burst into laughter bringing a frown to Niles' face. "Niles…what is that?" She pointed to his head.

"What?" Niles was taken back. Fran held up a silver platter for him to look at his reflection. "What the hell?" Niles couldn't believe the little curl that had fallen onto his forehead. "I have no idea, Fran. Please excuse me." Niles headed up the back stairs to his room leaving the skillet on the stove.

"I don't know what gets into him sometimes." Fran chuckled to herself as she loaded the sausage into the serving dish. "I think it may be time for me to take him to the 'Chatterbox.'"

Niles returned to the kitchen to find all the platters gone. "Thank you, Fran." He mumbled under his breath. He grabbed his jacket and made his way into the dining room.

"Hey, Niles. I hear you have a Superman complex! OW! Fran!" Brighton cringed.

Fran scowled at Brighton. "I'm sorry, Niles. I just couldn't help it. It was kinda cute your reddish blonde hair with that crazy 'Superman' curl hangnin' down in front." Fran turned and pulled her lips into a firm line. "I guess you decided you like it?"

"I can't get it to lay flat. I tried everything short of another shower and since I had to be down here, I thought I'd live with it until after breakfast." Niles turned to the buffet.

Just then, CC entered the dining room. "Hello, hello!"

When Fran saw what she was wearing she again burst into laughter. "Is this a gag on me or something?" She asked.

"What?" CC frowned and took her seat just as Niles brought CC a plate.

Fran pointed at Niles' curl. "First Niles has the Superman hairdo and now you show up in your best Lois Lane suit? I can't barely stand it. Was there a Superman marathon that I missed or something?"

CC looked up at Niles as he set her plate on the table in front of her. "I kinda like the little curl, Niles."

"I think you look quite lovely in your suit, Miss Babcock." Niles responded and took his place next to Maxwell. This little exchange brought every eye in the dining room from one to the other of the pair. The remainder of breakfast was silent.

* * *

A few hours after breakfast, Niles was in the kitchen reading the paper at the table. He had taken another shower in attempts to rid himself of the 'Superman curl' as it had now been coined. But it just wouldn't lay flat. Just as he stood up from his chair CC entered in her lovely Lois suit. Their eyes locked and they just stood almost frozen no more than five feet apart.

CC finally spoke. "Niles…do you…"

"Yes…I remember it…" Niles answered before she could finish the question. "I don't understand it, but I remember it. I thought about something too. The night before…I dreamt…"

CC interrupted him this time. "The pirate dream, right?" Niles nodded. "I didn't remember at first either. But this morning…I realized." CC moved closer to him so they wouldn't be overheard if someone came down the back stairs or in the kitchen door. "What's going on, Niles? This sort of thing just doesn't happen."

"I don't know, Miss…CC. I feel a little foolish calling you Miss Babcock after…" Niles looked at his hands. "I'm sorry, it just feels…"

CC cupped his face with her hand. Niles fought the urge to close his eyes and bask in the warmth of her skin touching his. He just looked into her eyes. "It's alright, Niles. You can't help what's happening any more than I can. We'll work this out…together."

"Nniiiilessss!" They heard Max call as he approached the kitchen. CC dropped her hand and Niles immediately missed its warmth. She took a few steps away just as Max came into the kitchen. "Oh, there you are, old man." Max stood next to him at the island. "I'm afraid Fran forgot to mention a rescheduled Lamaze class. I'll need you to escort CC to the theatre tonight for the show."

"That's not necessary, Max. I can go alone." CC turned trying to save Niles having to spend another night watching her schmooze. "It won't be any fun for Niles to follow me from backer to backer after the show."

Niles turned to face CC with a half smile. "I'd be honored to escort you to the theatre, Miss Babcock. You shouldn't appear unaccompanied, how would it look? Besides I haven't seen 'Oklahoma' since the opening night. I'd like to see it again." He winked.

"Alright, Niles. Pick me up in the limo at seven. I'll need to be there a little early." Max looked between the two with a very confused expression on his face. "What?" CC snapped at poor, simple Max.

"Uhm…nothing…very good, thank you, Niles." Max turned and slowly left the kitchen.

CC waited for Max to leave. "Thank you, Niles. I do hate to go to the theatre alone." CC touched his face lightly as she followed Max out of the kitchen.

Niles sighed. "I don't know what's happening or how, but what will I ever do if it stops?"

* * *

The show was amazing. Niles and CC had a lovely time together. That wasn't really a shock, whenever they attended 'business functions' together they always had a nice time. Niles escorted CC from one backer to the next. He nodded politely when it was warranted and stood back when CC needed to do her thing. The backers were more than willing to give CC more money for Sheffield-Babcock Productions next project. When the evening finally came to an end Niles escorted CC to her penthouse and even walked her to her door.

"Niles," CC started as she unlocked the door to her apartment. "Thank again for escorting me to the show tonight. I had a really nice time, considering."

Niles raised his eyebrows. "Considering?"

"Considering I had to schmoose a bunch of rich people and convince them that Sheffield-Babcock Productions can make every show as big a success as 'Oklahoma'. I decided not to share that anyone can make Oklahoma a success, it's an audience favorite." CC opened the door to her apartment and turned back to face him. "Niles, how about we share our bedtime nosh here, tonight?"

"Are you sure?" Niles asked.

"Sure…tomorrow I'll work late and we'll share the black currant at the mansion." CC left the door and made her way to the table lamp.

Niles followed her in and closed the door. He took off his coat and tossed it over the back of a side chair, then helped CC off with her coat and hung it in her closet. CC grabbed two bagels out of the bread box and dropped them into her toaster.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be out in two shakes." CC tossed out before she disappeared down the hall.

Niles called after her. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Nothing hard…there's OJ in the fridge or you could put on the water for tea." CC yelled back up the hall.

Niles set to work. CC had the newest electric kettle that would heat the water almost before the bagels were ready. He'd been in CC's kitchen before so he was well acquainted with where she kept things. When CC returned from her bedroom dressed in comfortable satin pajamas Niles had the tea steeping and the bagels ready with the preserves. "Your bedtime nosh, my lady." Niles put the bagels and tea on the breakfast bar that separated CC's kitchen from her living room.

"Wow, Niles. Only you can make tea and a bagel into a big deal. This looks great!" CC took a stool and Niles sat at the stool next to her. They ate their bagels and drank their tea with little conversation.

Niles stood and cleaned up the plates and tea cups. "I should probably get the limo back before Mr. Sheffield thinks I'm hiring it out on the side...again." Niles winked at CC as he slipped his coat over his arms.

"Thanks again, Niles." CC walked him to the door and opened it for him.

Niles was a little nervous, but wasn't sure why. "You're quite welcome. I'll see you in the morning." Niles kissed CC's cheek and stepped through the door. "Sweet dreams." He looked back and winked.

* * *

When they were both in their beds and finally asleep…

CC found herself walking through an orchard of sorts. Her thoughts ran through her head. _"Where am I? And what's with the country cousin' blue gingham dress? Oh crap, am I Dorothy from the Wizard of…"_ That's when she saw him. He was no more than a few feet away from her in dark jeans and a pale blue button down shirt. He was even wearing a cowboy hat. He took a step closer to CC shrugged and picked up a small basket. "Niles…are we in…"

Niles nodded and cut in. "Oklahoma…shall we?" CC shrugged and smiled playfully at him. Niles jumped right into his part. "Are you really goin' to ride to the box social with that Jud fella?" Niles asked just as 'Curly' would with just the right amount of accent.

CC smiled, but jumped into the character of 'Laurey' as well. "I reckon' so…why?" She snatched the basket and turned abruptly away.

Niles casually fell into step with her. "Oh, nothin' just that everybody seems to expect me to take you."

CC responded. "Well maybe it's just as well you ain't. We don't want people talkin' about us do we?" She turned away from him again.

Niles followed just behind her. "Do you think people really do talk about us?"

"You know how they are, like a swarm of mud wasps always gotta be buzzin' 'bout somethin'." CC offered her lines as she continued picking the occasional peach.

Niles stopped for a second. "And what are they sayin'? That you're stuck on me?"

"Uh uh…most of the talk is that you're stuck on me." CC couldn't help but smirk in or out of character. And she continued on through the orchard.

Niles followed behind her again. "Can't imagine how these ugly rumors start."

"Me neither." CC picked a peach and turned to find Niles right next to her.

"Is anyone really watching us or can I go…off book?" Niles whispered roughly in her ear.

CC looked into his darkening eyes. "It's our dream, Niles. I think it's safe to say we're…alone."

"Then I'm through with play acting. If my alarm is going to go off, I'm going to get as much of you as I can before it does." Niles grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearby barn and into an empty stray filled stall. "I don't know why this is happening to us, CC, but I don't want it to stop." He kissed her fully on the mouth before she could respond or protest.

The long deep moan that came from her throat gave her feelings away to him. "Oh, God, Niles…" CC whispered and pulled him tighter and ran her tongue along his lips teasing him. He lips parted slightly, just enough to allow their tongues to join in an enticing exchange, stroking and tickling softly. Before they were even aware of what was happening they were lying in a bed of straw on the floor of the horse stall.

Niles rose up on his elbow and looked down into her sparkling blue eyes; the desire he saw their reflecting his own. "You're so beautiful, CC." Niles softly stroked her cheek.

CC lifted her hand to his cheek. "Niles…" CC pulled him down to kiss her. "I…I want this too, Niles…" CC whispered softly against his neck sending a shiver down his spine.

Their breathing was quick and shallow. Their eyes locked and the desire they both felt showed in their faces. CC rolled Niles onto his back and hiked up her dress as she straddled him. She leaned down and kissed him deeply as her hands made their way to zipper of his jeans. "I'll take the lead this time, my alarm is set for later in the morning than yours is…" CC winked. At this point they were pretty willing to try anything…at least in the dreams they shared. CC managed to release him from the confines of his pants.

Her eyes never left his as she slightly lifted herself into position and…

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…

* * *

"Good morning, family!" Fran sang out in her usual way when she entered the dining room. Niles nearly jumped out of his skin. "Hey, Niles…are you alright? You seem a little jumpy."

"Sorry, Fran, I haven't been sleeping very well." Niles offered and headed to the buffet to make up Fran's plate.

CC joined the family as was becoming her usual morning activity lately. "Hello, hello." She dropped a little less enthusiastically that usual.

Gracie stepped up. "Miss Babcock, are you ok? You seem a little down."

"Oh, no, Grace. Thanks I'm fine. I haven't been sleeping well." CC answered without noticing the stares she was receiving from everyone. "What?" Niles set her plate down just after Fran's.

Fran cleared her throat. "Uhm…well you called her Grace."

"That's her name, right?" CC asked almost sleepily.

Fran nodded. "Uhm…yeah, that's why we're surprised."

"Sorry, I can't concentrate enough to play the 'I don't remember their names' game." CC took a bite of her breakfast. "This is really good, Niles."

"Thank you, C…Miss Babcock." Niles managed to get out.

Max frowned. "What is going on with the two of you?"

Niles and CC exchanged a quick glance and then both looked at Max. "Sorry, Sir?" Niles asked. CC just looked at him with that face that says, 'back off Max.'

"Oh, come on, neither of you are sleeping well and you're both walking around this morning like zombies. Not to mention I haven't heard a single insult between you for nearly a week. You're driving me crazy so figure out whatever it is that's got you two in this mood and fix it." Max stood up and slammed his napkin onto the table. Well, as much as you can slam a napkin; and he left the room.

The children didn't wait long after and bid a hasty farewell, each tossing off a valid excuse for having to be absent all day from the mansion. Fran finally stood and looked between her dearest friend and her newest friend. "Listen, whatever it is that's bothering you two. You know I will do whatever I can to help."

Fran stood up as if to leave and then continued. "I have to call Val, I still haven't heard from here since she went to the dentist. But after that I can and will sit down with either or both of you to help you work this out." She looked at each one again and left them alone.

Niles sat in the chair Fran vacated not a minute ago. "CC…we've got to figure this out before it kills us both."

"I know, Niles…between the exhaustion from not really sleeping and the…" CC just couldn't bring herself to finish that statement.

"Frustration from not..." Niles didn't think he needed to finish the statement.

"What are we supposed to do? It's not like we haven't…tried." CC pushed her plate away. "I don't understand how it's happening, and why now? I've dreamt about you before but you were never actually there…" CC froze when she realized what she'd said.

Niles smiled softly and raised that eyebrow like he does that drives CC crazy. "I heard that, CC." Only her eyes turned to him. "It's alright. I've dreamt about you too."

Just then Fran came flying back into the dining room. "Niles, can you take me to Val's house?"

Niles stood immediately and shook some sense into himself. "Of course, is she alright?" Niles really liked Val and knew how much she meant to Fran.

"Her Ma's really worried; she's been out ever since she got back from the dentist. She called him and he said it was just regular Novocain." Fran already had her purse and off they went. Niles stopped at the door to the kitchen and turned back to CC.

"Go…I'll be here when you get back. We'll talk more then. Take care of Fran." CC waved him off. Niles looked at her for a moment and followed Fran out.

* * *

Fran and Niles are escorted into the living room where Val is sleeping peacefully on the living room sofa. "Mrs. Toriello?" Fran begins. "What exactly did that dentist do to her?" Fran was getting emotional and started tearing up.

Mrs. Toriello answered softly. "Val's wisdom teeth finally came in a few months ago. She wanted to keep them, but the dentist said they were crowding her other teeth so they had to be pulled."

Niles made a face. "He pulled all of her wisdom teeth at the same time?" Val's mother nodded. "What did he say when you called him about her not waking up yet?"

"I haven't called him since that first day." Mrs. Toreillo answered.

Fran turns to Niles. "Val didn't get that way by accident, Niles. Mrs. T, may I have the dentist's number, please?" Val's mother gave her the number and Fran called and told the receptionist what was going on. The doctor came on right away and told them to being Val in right away.

When they got there Niles carried the still sleeping Val into the dentist's office. "This is Val Toriello, the doctor told us to bring her in immediately." Fran explained.

The nurse led them back to an empty exam room and Niles put her in the chair. Fran looked at the sleeping Val and turned to Niles. "Oh, Niles. I can't lose Val now." Fran started to cry a little.

The doctor came in and looked at Val and shook his head. "Excuse me, are you Mrs. Sheffield?" Fran turned and nodded. "Please, don't worry, Val get's this way. I should've thought to warn her mother." The dentist picked up the drill and made that horrible sound that the dentist's drill always makes; give Fran and Niles the shivers. "Ok, Val…all finished…you can head home now and forget this ever happened. You know what…go have a burger and shake."

Val's eyes started to flutter… "Wow, Doctor Garvin. I didn't feel a thing. Fran, Niles…what are you two doing here?"

Fran and Niles both looked at Val's dentist. "Val goes to her happy place when she visits me, right Val?" Val nodded vigorously. "We've kind of worked out a system and I was in a rush after her procedure so I neglected to complete it. I'm sorry, Val. Your friends will explain." The doctor stood and made his exit.

"Anyone but me feel like a burger and shake?" Val asked her friends. Niles and Fran shook their heads. "What?"

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty, we'll explain on the way to The Burger Hut." Fran grabbed Val's arm and led her out of the office.

After Val had her burger and shake they talked a little and Fran explained everything. Val was quite shocked to find that she'd been out for almost four full days. They were in the limo and Niles was driving them back to Val's mother's house when Val finally asked, "So, Fran, what did Mr. Foo say about the 'powder'?"

"Oy, with all that's been going on with you I completely forgot to tell you. It had ground up anchovy in it…among other things. Max is allergic, not only to anchovy, but to both red and black currant. So I got rid of them. You need to just throw that powder away, Val. That stuff could've put Max into shock."

Val was quite upset with that news. "I'm so sorry, Fran. I'm so stupid. That's why I wanted to keep my wisdom teeth." Fran nodded and rolled her eyes. "But I can't throw out that powder…I already put in into the preserves, so it's good you got rid of them."

Fran's eyes got very big. "Oh, Val, you didn't!"

"What? You said you got rid of them." Val was very confused.

Fran leaned in and whispered. "I did. Niles has the black currant and Miss Babcock has the red." Fran thought for a second. "Niles, would you take us to Ching Ching's restaurant, please?"

"Uh…it's almost lunch time, Fran. I've prepared your favorite at home." Niles offered.

Fran had to think fast. "Uh…craving Niles, I can't help what the babies want. Please?"

"Very well, Fran." Niles was there in no time. Fran and Val practically flew out of the car and called back to Niles, "Wait with the car!"

Niles was taken back. "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted."

* * *

Fran and Val rushed into Mr. Foo's shop. "Mr. Foo, Mr. Foo!" Fran cried out.

"Fran! This is becoming a habit. Mrs. Foo is going to get suspicious." The man laughed. "What brings you back today?"

Fran took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I need to know everything about the dream powder you sold Val. She mixed it equally into two 12 oz. jars of preserves. I didn't know until right now but two of my friends have had that stuff for four days and they have been acting really oddly and they both say they haven't been sleeping."

"It sounds like they've been eating the jelly." Mr. Foo went to his 'special book'. "Dream Powder brings the two souls together in the dream state. The bodies are at rest, but the souls are awake. It should not be consumed more than two consecutive days or there could be side effects. If the powder is taken for more than three days, effects will be permanent." Mr. Foo looked up from his book. How many times have they eaten the jelly?"

"I don't know…I don't know…" Fran was in a bit of a panic when the voice spoke behind her.

"The last three nights." Niles spoke from the door to the shop. He moved slowly toward the threesome and the 'special book.'

"Niles!" Fran was worried he'd be really angry. "I didn't know, Niles. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Fran." Niles hugged his friend. "Mr. Foo. I, and lady friend of mine, had this powder infused jelly each of the last three nights. Each of those nights we shared a dream, and we were aware of each other in the dream. The first night it was a dream we'd both had before but obviously it was different." Niles was becoming a little uncomfortable. "Fran, Val, could you please go and wait for me in the Limo? This is a little embarrassing."

"Oh, sure, Honey." Fran touched his arm lightly. "Come on, Val. Let's go." Fran started to leave the store.

Val stopped for a minute next to Niles. "I'm sorry, Niles. This is all my fault."

"Then I'll have you to thank someday, Val." Niles winked and a very confused Val followed Fran out of Mr. Foo's.

Mr. Foo pulled up a stool and offered one to Niles' as well. Niles explained everything to Mr. Foo. All about each of the dreams he and CC shared. And everything they…tried to get out of the dreams or to break the cycle only to have the alarm clock wake them.

Mr. Foo went back to his book. "The side effects from more than two consecutive uses are drowsiness the following day, and an odd sense of déjà vu. Sometimes it can bring on strange sensations in the body."

"We've used the stuff three times. That explains the side effects we're having today. What if we stop now?" Niles asked.

Mr. Foo looked in his book. "After the third consecutive use the side effects will become permanent. In some cases they do lessen over time."

Niles sighed. "I can't live like this I feel like I haven't slept in three days. What else does the book say, Mr. Foo?"

"More than three consecutive uses and the joining will become permanent." Mr. Foo read. "If the joining of souls in the dream state becomes permanent it will slowly drive the two bodies insane in the waking state."

"Oh that's just perfect. Why?" Niles' needed to know the details.

Mr. Foo sighed. "You said that you've…tried to break the cycle. I think I understand your meaning. The frustration from not completing the dream will drive you both crazy in the waking state."

"I don't understand. I've had…incomplete dreams for years…I haven't gone insane." Niles needed clarification.

Mr. Foo nodded. "Yes, but you were alone in those dreams. The object of your desire is with you now and you're still…incomplete."

"But we've tried…the alarm always stops us." Niles sighed. "Why do I know just turning off the alarm won't be enough."

Mr. Foo checked the book again. "It says here you must complete the dream…what that means is entirely up to you and your dream partner. How the dream is completed, and where the dream is completed." Mr. Foo paused. "Do you understand?" Niles nodded that he thought he did.

* * *

Niles drove first to Val's and dropped her off. Then continued on to the mansion and let Fran out at the front of the house. After parking the limo Niles went in the back door and around to the foyer to hang up his coat. Then he checked his watch and headed back into the kitchen to finish his lunch preparations.

After lunch CC and Max returned to the office. CC tried to talk with Niles, but he said he had a few things to take care of and he'd come to the office when he was finished. Fran found him in the kitchen just staring out the window in the nook. "Niles, Honey," Fran said softly as she came to stand beside him. "What did Mr. Foo say?"

"Mr. Foo explained every possible outcome. I have to tell, CC." Niles turned to face his closest friend. "I love you, Fran. I just want you to know that, no matter what happens." He pulled her into a tight hug.

Fran looked at Niles with great concern in her eyes. "Niles, you're scaring me. Everything's going to be alright, isn't it?" Fran searched his face for any sign that would reassure her.

"I have a plan, Fran. Mr. Foo and I talked it out and I think it's the only way." Niles smiled at her. "Please, don't worry." Niles kissed her cheek and turned to leave. "It's not good for the babies."

"Neither is losing my best friend," Fran said softly her hands caressing her belly.

* * *

Niles and CC sat on the end of his bed. He held her very close and she cried. "I can't even be mad at Val, she had no idea any of this would happen."

"CC, I think my plan will work. Mr. Foo checked his book and there wasn't anything to suggest otherwise." Niles handed her his hanky.

CC dabbed her eyes. "But what if you're wrong, Niles. We've finally found each other, even if it was in a dream state. I'm not ready to lose that. I'll never be ready to lose that."

"I know, Honey. I never want to let you go. But I don't want to spend the rest of my life insane when wake up either. Come on, we've got a dream to complete." Niles stood up. "You get ready and I'll go…make the bagels."

CC stood up and grabbed her small bag. "Niles," she said, stopping him at the door to his room. "Will you kiss me before you go? I want to feel it for real…at least once."

Niles stepped forward and took her into his arms. "I love you, CC." He kissed her softly at first, but then it deepened and their tongues joined eliciting a long deep guttural moan from them both. They hated parting, but both needed to breathe.

"Did you say you love me?" CC asked with a slight smile.

Niles looked into her eyes. "Yep…I meant it too. I've wanted to say it for a very long time. I just…couldn't wait any longer." Niles turned again to leave.

"Niles?" CC stopped him again, and without turning around said, "I love you, too." Niles head whipped around just in time to see the door to his bathroom close behind her

Niles sighed. "This had better work." He left his room and went down to the kitchen to make the bagels that would hopefully deliver them from this problem they now faced.

When Niles returned to his room with the bagels and a pot of tea, CC had changed into a pale silvery blue satin negligee and was already sitting up in the bed waiting for him.

"Wow…CC you look beautiful." Niles whispered as he lightly kicked the door closed behind him. He set the tray on his desk and turned back and locked his bedroom door. "Just in case, Fran is very worried about my plan."

"You told Fran your plan?" CC was shocked.

Niles shook his head. "No…I couldn't do that to her. Especially in her condition, I couldn't take that risk. She's just worried because she knows I have a plan and I didn't share it." Niles handed CC her preserve covered bagel and a cup of tea. "That's unusual for us." Niles sighed again. "I'm going to go get changed." Niles started into the bathroom and leaned out for a moment. "Did you say you loved me, too?"

Without turning to look at him CC answered. "Yep…I meant it, too. I've wanted to say if for a very long time. I just…didn't want to say it first." CC smirked and finally looked at him. "Go get changed."

When Niles came out of the bathroom he grabbed his bagel and cup of tea and joined CC in his bed. "Ready?" CC nodded and Niles started the movie. "I didn't think we'd really want to sit through the entire thing since all we really need is the end. So I thought we just start it with about half an hour left…okay?"

"That's fine. It's not my favorite movie by any means. I hope I make it to the part we need to see." CC had already finished her bagel and tea and Niles was near finished with his. He put his plate and cup on the night stand and CC snuggled into him. "This is really nice, Niles. I wish…"

Niles stopped her. "Ah ah ah ah…no what ifs or I wishes…" Niles dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "We've got a plan to get through." Niles put his arm around CC and click the 'play' button on the remote and started their movie.

As the movie ended the two were near asleep already and they slipped lower in Niles' bed. CC rolled to her side and Niles instinctively pulled her back into his chest and wrapped his arm protectively around her. They whispered together, "I love you."

* * *

Later that night…

They were driving up the road dressed in clothes from the 1930's. "Niles…I don't like this."

"I don't either, Honey. But you have to remember it's a dream." Niles kept driving. "It won't be long now."

CC started to cry a little. "I'm scared, Niles. What if this doesn't work?"

"It will, Honey. It has to work." Niles didn't take his eyes off the road.

CC snuggled close to him. "Niles, stop the car. Please…just for a minute."

"I don't dare, CC. I know what you want to do and don't think for a second that I don't want to as well, but we know what happens." Niles swallowed hard to try to stay calm. "I won't leave your side, I promise."

"I love you, Niles." CC kiss his cheek softly as the man in the road ahead came into view.

"I love you, too." Niles pulled the car to the side of the road. "I'm supposed to get out."

"No…you promised you'd stay with me." CC cried.

Niles took her in his arms. "I'm not leaving. We have the benefit of knowing what comes next. I have to open the door, though." Niles kissed her deeply. "Here goes." Niles opened the door to the car and took CC in his arms. "There's no place I'd rather be, CC. I love…"

Niles couldn't finish his profession of love. Bullets showered them from the bushes on the opposite side of the street and darkness over took them both.

* * *

Fran stood next to door of Niles' room and heard nothing. Brighton came up the stairs and stood next to her for a moment. Whispering he asked, "Fran, it's not like you to listen in."

"I'm really worried about CC and Niles, B." Fran started walking away from the door. "Niles said something about a movie, but I only heard the TV for about half an hour and there was a lot of gunfire at the end."

Brighton nodded. "Yeah…Niles borrowed my video of 'Bonnie and Clyde'. I wonder why they only watched the end…that's where Bonnie and Clyde get blown away." Fran stopped dead in her tracks. "Fran are you ok?"

"Uhm…yeah, B, you go to bed, I'll be just fine." Fran sighed as Brighton went into his room. "I just hope I can say the same for CC and Niles."

* * *

"Where are we Niles, it's very dark?" His lips were warm on her neck and she moaned softly.

"I'm not completely sure, but I don't care." Niles nipped at the skin just above her collarbone.

"Niles…you always smell so good." CC's hands ran slowly over his muscular back and down to the small of his back just above his firm backside.

"CC…you are so soft…" Niles moved his lips now to the spot just behind her earlobe. "I must have you, woman." Niles' fingers slowly started drawing up the satin negligee she wore and when he'd finally lifted it far enough he slid his hand up the silky skin of CC's thigh in search of her panties. A soft gasp escaped his lips when he realized she wasn't wearing any. "CC…you little minx." Niles drove CC crazy drawing little circles with his fingers on the soft skin just below her belly button.

CC wiggled her hips trying to encourage Niles to go more on the offensive. "Niles, you're torturing me." CC whimpered making certain parts of Niles body twitch. "I want you Niles. Please…we've waited so long…"

Niles stepped just off the side of the bed and looked down at his waiting CC. He made sure she was watching and he slipped off his already unbuttoned pajama shirt. Then he slowly slid his pajama pants and boxers down to his ankles and stepped out of them and joined her on the bed. "Your turn."

Niles raised an eyebrow and grabbed the hem of her negligee which was lying loosely around her hips. CC arched her back so Niles could more easily slide the gown up over her belly, her breasts and finally over her shoulders. Niles tossed it into the darkness.

"I love you, CC, more than life itself." Niles kissed her softly and with a single finger traced her eyebrow and down her straight nose. Then he ran it over her lips and around her ear and down her firm jaw. He slid it softly down the front of her throat and down between her breasts, making CC's breath catch in her throat. He caressed her flat tummy with his warm palm and down her hip to her knee. He lifted her leg and rolled her toward him. "CC…are you sure? There's no going back, now. It would kill me." Niles raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly.

CC cupped his face with her hand and ran her fingers into his hair. "I'm sure, Niles. I want you…now…always. Make love to me, Niles…" CC pulled him to her and kissed him firmly and with an intensity that would have killed a weaker man.

Niles moved himself over her. He looked down into her clear blue eyes and repeated his newest mantra. "I love you, CC, more than life itself."

CC's eyes were filling with tears that threatened to fall. "I love you, too, Niles." CC adjusted her hips and Niles lips met hers and he slowly made his decent when…

Beep, beep, be… "Not this time!" Niles grabbed his alarm clock and threw it against the wall and listened with joy as it shattered.

"Mmmm…Niles…so manly with that clock…" CC nuzzled at his earlobe. "Now get back here and finish what you started."

"Yes, my Queen." Niles complied.

CC purred as Niles made his final decent joining them at last. "Do you still love me, Niles?"

"More than life itself." Niles answered as he kissed her deeply.

Inspired by:

Dream Lovers

Bobby Darin

Ev'ry night, I hope and pray  
A dream lover will come my way  
A girl to hold in my arms  
And know the magic of her charms

Because I want a girl  
To call my own  
I want a dream lover  
So I don't have to dream alone

Dream lover, where are you  
With a love oh so true  
And a hand that I can hold  
To feel you near when I grow old?

Because I want a girl  
To call my own  
I want a dream lover  
So I don't have to dream alone

Someday--I don't know how  
I hope you'll hear my please  
Some way--I don't know how  
She'll bring her love to me

Dream lover, until then  
I'll go to sleep and dream again  
That's the only thing to do  
Until my lover's dreams come true

Because I want a girl  
To call my own  
I want a dream lover  
So I don't have to dream alone


End file.
